


Enchanted

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re walking through a Christmas Market somewhere in Germany—Tony was all too happy to send them on a plane to Europe—and Steve has to admit that it’s not what he expected. It’s better than anything he could’ve imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as the two previous fics in the series! Also, reminding you that I created a [COLLECTION](../collections/ThundershieldHolidaysWeek2012) here on AO3. Join the fun, you guys! Post on AO3, or post on tumblr and tag it with [#THUNDERSHIELD HOLIDAYS WEEK](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thundershield%20holidays%20week). Enjoy ! :)   
> 
> 
> Thundershield Holidays Week
> 
> \- Day 3 -
> 
> Enchanted

“Look, that stall sells wine!” Thor exclaims, pointing at it. Steve’s dragged along by Thor, amused by the latter’s childlike enthusiasm. This is Thor’s first Christmas on Earth, and he’s both fascinated and cheerful about it. The joy is infectious, Steve hasn’t been that excited about Christmas in a while, and he’s grateful to have Thor in his life to enjoy it with. They’re walking through a Christmas Market somewhere in Germany—Tony was all too happy to send them on a plane to Europe—and Steve has to admit that it’s not what he expected.

It’s better than anything he could’ve imagined. He doesn’t really have a great relationship with Germany—what with the war, and Loki’s last stunt here in the country—but it’s really changed a lot since the war. The market is magnificent at night, especially with the falling snow; Steve has never seen such wonder. There are warm lights everywhere, artfully decorated stalls, smiling locals randomly wishing them  _Frohe Weihnachten_ , and enticing smells greeting them right and left. There are kids everywhere, their laughter filling the space along with Christmas carols. They’ve already tasted a myriad of delicacies, and Thor doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop any time soon.

They get a big cup of mulled wine from the sweet old lady at the stall, and some pastry to go with it. Steve watches Thor fondly as he drops a couple euros in the lady’s hand.

“You have to taste this, Steven, this mead is marvellous,” Thor says, his cheeks adorably flushed, a wide grin on his face as he hands Steve the cup of wine.

“Is it?” Steve takes a sip after biting into his pastry, pleased with the sweet and spiced beverage that warms him up and lingers on his tongue.

Thor captures Steve’s lips in a kiss the moment they part from the cup, his tongue slowly tracing Steve’s upper lip as his hands stroke Steve’s cheeks. Thor tastes sweet, unsurprisingly, and Steve loses himself in it, in the tight embrace Thor pulls him in. He hears some faint cheering from passers-by, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Steve’s breathless when they pull away, unable to stop the smile from spreading on his face as they resume their walk, hand in hand, huddled close together. They buy a few crafts and toys from the artisans—probably more than they would need, but money isn’t really an issue for them. They’ve got enough presents to give their teammates, and Steve is glad to have that done.

This is a night Steve will forever remember, he thinks as he looks up at Thor, smiling. He never thought he would get to enjoy life so carefree. He never thought he’d find such happiness. The silent snow, the Christmas carols, the sweets, the wine; they’re all engraved in his memory. It all feels like a fairy tale come true, with Thor as his beautiful prince—an actual prince, he realizes.

And he’s enchanted.


End file.
